Buzz Lightyear
|shorts = Toy Story Toons |shows = |games = |rides =Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast Toy Story Midway Mania! Block Party Bash Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade Fantasmic! A Christmas Fantasy Parade Pixar Play Parade Mickey's Storybook Express World of Color Jubilation! Flights of Fantasy Parade Disney Dreams! Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland |voice =Tim Allen (films, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Toy Story Toons, commercials) Pat Fraley (Toy Story Treats, video games, attractions) Patrick Warburton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Javier Fernandez-Peña (Spanish mode) Mike MacRae (video games) Corey Burton (Disney on Ice) |actor = Noel Orput (Toy Story: The Musical) |inspiration =John Lasseter's old G.I. Joe action figure John Lasseter himself |awards = Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Feature Production (Tim Allen) |alias = Space Ranger Mr. Lightyear (by Rex, Robot, and Wheezy) Light Snack (by Woody) Mrs. Nesbit (by Hanna and Himself) El Buzzo Space Toy (by Stinky Pete) Mr. Lightbeer (by Woody) Buzz Lightweight (by Stinky Pete) Lightyear (by Lotso) Buzzy Baby (by Torque) |personality = Delusional (formerly), heroic, friendly, loyal, kind, humorous, caring, selfless, good-hearted, understanding, diligent, protective, brave, noble, daring, valiant, enthusiastic, understanding, determined, committed, smart but somewhat naive, adventurous, buddy-buddy, witty, cautious, funny, stalwart, shy (around Jessie) |appearance = Slender space-age action figure, handsome, muscular, blue eyes, lime green and white spacesuit, three oval-shaped buttons (one red, one green, one blue), clear bubble-esque retractable sun helmet with purple buttons on the sides, jetpack with a karate chop action button, purple pop-out wings with red and white stripes, purple cap |occupation = Space Ranger Toy |alignment = Good |home = Andy's house (formerly) Sunnyside Daycare (temporarily) Bonnie's house (current residence) |friends = |enemies = Sid Phillips, Scud, Al McWhiggin, Utility Belt Buzz (formerly), Stinky Pete, Lotso, Emperor Zurg, Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear, Ronald Tompkins, Mr. Jones, The Cleric, Ducky and Bunny (briefly), Gabby Gabby , The Bensons , Dragon |likes = His friends, dancing, being played with, flying, adventures, being together as a family |dislikes = Danger, being switched to "demo mode", losing his friends, being called a toy (formerly), Woody being selfish |powers = Laser Karate chop action Glow-in-the-dark feature |possessions = Helmet Quoting Voice Simulator Wrist Communicator Space Wings |fate = Gives Woody a final farewell before returning home with Bonnie |quote = "To infinity.... and beyond!" "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" "You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity." }} Buzz Lightyear is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story series and the titular protagonist of his own television series. Background Personality During the events of Toy Story, Buzz comes across as delusional, believing he was an actual spaceranger rather than a toy himself. By Toy Story 2, Buzz has finally become accepting of being a toy and even picked up Woody and the rest of their idealogy: to be there for Andy and to be played with by children. He is a good friend to Woody and even though they did not get along at first, eventually became best friends. Buzz also has a massive crush on Jessie, who thought he was the sweetest space toy she ever met. However, Buzz is cruel towards her in Demo mode, referring to her as a temptress and referring to never falling for her "bewitching good looks." however, he was romantic towards her and sometimes prone to jealousy when he saw Jessie hug Woody when she was releived to see him alive. Appearances Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Male characters Category:Deuteragonists